A memory system can be a storage system, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), and can include one or more memory components that store data. For example, a memory system can include memory devices such as non-volatile memory devices and volatile memory devices. In general, a host system can utilize a memory system to store data at the memory devices of the memory system and to retrieve data stored at the memory system.
A memory system can include a PMIC to manage the power requirements of the memory system in which the PMIC is configured. The PMIC typically includes electronic power conversion circuitry and relevant power control functions. A PMIC additionally allows for programmable control of the functionality of the PMIC. For example, a PMIC may be reconfigured to change the power sequence, output voltages, and various other functions of the PMIC.
Certain dedicated hardware is included within a PMIC package to support access to data regarding the PMIC and/or data regarding the device(s) regulated by the PMIC such as vital product data (VPD). Existing techniques for providing access to data such as VPD involve the use of dedicated microcontrollers or functionality included within a memory controller to perform authentication and resolution of requests for data. The inclusion of additional hardware to provide access to data increases the complexities and reduces the security of access to data. Additionally, the additional components to manage data are required to be in an always on domain of the storage device and thus requires additional power during sleep states.